Fairy Tail VS Video Games
by SheepGoesPoof
Summary: A good long, endless story that features the Fairy Tail gang against many types of video games. Watch as they struggle, rage quit, or Chuck Norris their way through. From awesome games, to fucked up games, to games lost in the internet. Reviews are welcome.
1. Left 4 Dead

**This is my first official story here. Basically it's about the Fairy Tail characters doing Let's Plays of some games. This chapter's game is Left 4 Dead, and the main characters are Erza, and Elfman. Another note, most of these chapters will have Erza.**

**Italics = Game Quotes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the games mentioned and played, nor any of the game quotes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Left 4 Dead**

* * *

Elfman had recently bought a new game, called Left 4 Dead. It was a zombie killing game, with different types of zombies. Elfman had called the game, "manly" when he had found it while shopping with Mira. He also said that shopping was, "manly". He had began playing it once they came back from their shopping journey.

_"Hold up! Ain't seen anything like this before'"_

_"Jeez, don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."_

_"They're changing."_

Elfman gasped when he heard that last sentence. "No, that is not manly." He yelled, earning the attention of almost everyone in the guild.

"Oh, watcha playing there, Elf?" Natsu had crawled up behind Elfman and took a seat next to him. "Some kind of vampire killing game?"

"It's just a new favorite. It's called Left 4 Dead, the newest manly game." As if on cue, the game title flashed on the screen with the loading bar.

"Ooh, can I play?" Natsu asked.

"No. It's too manly for you." He poked at Natsu's chest about ten times.

"Fine, you could've said." With that, Natsu walked off.

As soon as the game loaded, Elf had started with playing the single olayer campaign, playing "No Mercy" first. He chose Francis, saying he was "manly", and chose expert mode, for the same reason.

_"We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital. There's a redline station not far from here"_

_"I hate subways."_

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!" Elfman chose the shotgun, got a medkit, and took 5 minutes learning how to open the door. Once he opened it, he got pounced by a Hunter, and vomitted by a Boomer.

_"Hunter's got Francis!"_

_"Ewwwww...ah shit! Yech!"_

Both infected being killed by Bill. Elf was down to 47 health. "Enough! I will kill everyone of you!"

Right after Zoey had healed him, he charged right down the stairs, killed the two infected that lived in the room, and broke the T.V. Right then, Louis got snatched by a Smoker and died from falling off the roof top.

_"No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!"_

_"Ah shit, I was just starting to like that guy."_

"No... You'll always be in my heart Louis." He sniffed.

Elfman played for a while, until everyone left the guild and Erza showed up. She was holding a small square of strawberry cake, and took an interest in the game Elf was playing. She watched for a while until he had died from a Tank attack which punched him into a Witch which killed him.

"Hmm, interesting. May i have a try?"

"Sure, go ahead. I lost my pride today."

Elf handed the controller to Erza, who had chose the same options, and chose Zoey. When the game had loaded, she chose he shotgun like Elfman, punched the glass ceiling and jumped down into a room with no infected, but a Witch.

_"I think I hear a Witch!"_

"Watch and learn."

Erza gulped down the small cake and her expression immediately changed into a gamer face. The Witch had stood up, and she killed it with a blow from her shotgun.

"Easy as cake."

"But cakes are lies."

Erza ignored Elf, and charged through the rest of the level with ease, moving onto level 2. She had headshot every Hunter the pounced at her, exploded every Boomer before they got into vomit range, popped every Smoker before they grabbed her, and killed every Witch. All without losing a point of health, but instead, losing her whole team.

"Did you learn something, Elfman?"

"I learned that this game is no longer manly."

_"**Hell yeah!**"_

Elfman watched as Erza buzzed through level two. Killing the Tank without getting damaged. It cost her the life of Bill. As she continued playing, Louis got pounced by a Hunter, which she and Francis ignored. Erza killed everything with no frustration and even got chased by a Witch. Of course, the Witch was no match for Erza, and burned in the molotov flames that Erza caused, but not without killing Francis in the process. She then made it to the saferoom. A Smoker tried to get it's tongue around her, but she was just q centimeter away from the Smoker's range.

Right after the scores disappered, Elf again watched in awe as she cleared level 3 without using any medpacks, but lost the life of her auto shotgun. She retreated to using her two pistols. Though, she completed it with no struggle.

When Erza got to level 4, she gave the controller to Elf, just to make him kill the other survivors.

"What? But they're valuable souls!"

"They're not needed, they're dead, fat weight."

_"Hell no!"_

Elfman did as he was told, and killed the other survivors by shooting them.

"What a cruel fate, Erza!"

Once they died, Erza took control once again and went Chuck Norrid on everything. She even slammed the revolving door closed.

Then, she finally got the the last level. The Rooftop Finale.

She. Was. Going. To. Win.

She did win, but only from sheer luck. Right after everyone had been punted off the building from last Tank, she had killed all the common infected.

"Come on, you can do this!"

"Hell I can."

Then, the unexpected happen. Erza, had been pounced by a Hunter.

_"Get... get it off! Get it off!"_

"No! We're doomed, doomed!" Elf shouted.

"We still have a chance, the Tank." Erza's game face had gotten intense.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do mean that."

As Erza said that, as if the Tank was doing what she wanted it to do, the Tank punched her sending the Hunter flying dead, and her flying through the air over and off the building. Then, the helicopter came, and caught her on the fly.

It was a perfect catch!

The two wizards rejoiced and cheered.

"God. That's, how you play a vampire killing game."

"Actually it's a zombie killing game." Elfman said, but Erza was already walking home with a new cake on her plate in her hand.

* * *

**Story Score:**

**Erza - 5**

**Elfman - 0**

**Game - -4**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I may make a poll for what should the next game be, but that's only if you guys like it. For now, you could PM me if you have a game in mind.**


	2. Minecraft

**Minecraft, 'cause why not? It's an addicting game. You may not have heard about Minecraft, but Gray Fullbuster will show you the ropes, or rather Juvia. Have fun :D Also, the main characters are Gray and possibly Juvia.**

* * *

"People aren't making any new games soon, are they?" Gray asked to himself while searching the internet on the guild's computers. He was looking for new games to download and play. The guild had many games for different consoles, like the Left 4 Dead game that Erza Chuck Norris'd through. Gray checked many websites and found no luck. Juvia happened to be walking by at the time.

"Does Gray need Juvia's help?" She quietly walked over to Gray's computer.

"Know any good games to play?" Gray asked straight away.

"Have you tried the game Minecraft?"

"Mine- what?" Gray started searching it on Google, and found the game's download link.

"Try it, Juvia can help." Gray downloaded it, created his account (Juvia put his username as 'StripperBoy' when he wasn't looking), and started playing. He spawned in a forest where there was cave nearby. "Don't go into the cave yet." Juvia told Gray, but he ignored her and went in anyway.

On his journey in, it got darker, and darker until there was a faint light coming from deeper the cave. Gray moved his Steve character closer and found it was lava. A while later, there was a,

_"Ssssss..."_

Then a,

_Boom!_

Gray's Steve got blown into the lava, where he died. His score, was something like, '& 0'.

"Goddammit!" Gray blew up. Literally. In game. He raged quit and vowed to never play the game. Juvia took a try, and Gray was amazed at what she accomplished. "God, how are you doing good at this? You're as good as Erza playing through that vampire killing game."

"I've been playing for a while." Erza interrupted, earning a glare from Juvia.

"Here, you try Gray." Gray took control, and ended up activating a pressure plate. The redstone lead to a dispenser and,

_"Ssssssss."_

"Fuck my life."

_Boom!_

Instant knockout! It sent Gary flying into the air and he landed once again in the same lava pit he died in before.

"Stop dying!" Juvia was pounding on Gray's head.

"It isn't my fault! It's those penis-shaped things!"

"Creepers."

"What ever! I'm done." Gray flipped the table, and left. "So much for a fun game." Gray huffed.

"Poor Gray.." Then, Juvia came up with the most brilliant plan ever. She started a new world and called over Gray who was about to step out of the door.

"What now?" Juvia showed him the new world. She pressed a button and Steve dropped onto a pressure plate. Gray played and watched as the redstone spawned about a million Creepers.

"Screw this!", but Juvia held Gray down. As soon as all the Creepers spawned, they began to,

_"Ssssss..."_

and then

_Boom!_

Suprisingly, Gray didn't die! "W-what? I'm alive! Alive!" Gray, in his excitement, hugged Juvia and squished her. His arms accidently going through Juvia's body as she melted.

Gray was taught about the magic of Creative Mode. He could spawn whatever he wanted, build whatever he wanted, and all without dying! Hurrah!

Then, he just HAD to go to The End. He just HAD to fight the Enderdragon. He just HAD to swith back to Survival Mode. He just HAD to get knocked off the land. He just HAD to die. 'Nuff said.

"That, was Gray's guide on how to play Minecraft."

"Shut it, Juvia."

"And Gray, lives happily up there with Notch." She said while pointing upwards.

"Be quiet."

"Now, Gray-"

"Godamm-"

_BOOM!_

About 2 months later, they were found in the Fairy Tail recreation room, playing Minecraft.

"How's it going Gray? Up for another fight, or are you just scared?"

"Neither Natsu, i'm playing Minecraft."

"Really? I was hoping that you wanted to play Versus Mode on Left 4 Dead."

"And get killed by Erza as an infected or be torn to pieces by her as a Survivor? No thank you?" Then, Erza comes up behind the two.

"Come oooon. It'll be fun." Her eyes sparkle menacingly. That was enough to scare the shit out of Gray and make him play.

"Deal!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

**Story Score:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Erza - 5**

**Elfman - 0**

**Game - -4**

**Chapter 2:**

**Erza - 5**

**Elfman - 0**

**Juvia - 1**

**Gray - -6**

**Game - 2**

* * *

**Sorry this isn't as lonv as the first. Hopefully it's entertaining. This is Minecraft for Gray, everybody**!


	3. Happy Wheels

**Here's a filler chapter to make up for the time that I will be working on the *Spoiler* Tomb Raider played by Lucy and Plue. Here's Happy Wheels everybody, enjoy and review. Happy Wheels is played by Cana. This'll be very short (500 words maybe), since I've got no more ideas for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Wheels**

* * *

The sound of a loud electric guitar rang through the guild's recreation room. Cana, who was the cause of the racket, was wearing a headset. Too bad it wasn't even plugged in. Everyone in a 1 mile radius could hear the noises of the game Cana was playing.

Happy Wheels

Cana had taken an interest to this game, especially the "99.99% Impossible" Levels. She guffawed when the head popped up or when the body exploded. In fact, she was playing one right now.

"Hah! I knew the brain would come out."

_"Damn!"_

Cana laughed at how the damn stopped halfway before he exploded. She continued playing the same level, and every time the man died. First, he died from a chest xplosing. Then he died when his head came of. Now he died from blood loss, and Cana laughed through each death, nearly exploding herself. It just so happens, that Erza killed a Boomer in Left 4 Dead, making it explode, and Gray got exploded by a Creeper himself, and Natsu exploded half of the guild. Everything was exploding today, even Lucy managed to somehow explode her building. Only ones enjoying the explosions are Erza and Cana, seeing as they are too focused on the games to notice anything else.

Right now, Cana's doing a bottle run with the segway guy, and surprisingly she was able to get through it without falling once. Though she exploaded afterwards. That was the last playable level in the whole game, and because of that, Cana had decoded to kake her own level. Her own "99.99% Impossbile" level. She enjoyed the thought of it. Making her own level that would really take her 100 tries to win without getting blown to pieces.

Later on, Cana had done a planner for the level.

"No one would be able to finish this." She drank a bit of booze. "Hits the spot."

Super Quick Time Warp 'Cause I've Got No More Ideas!

After many hours of work, placing down block after block, garbage can after watermelon, Cana had finished her creation. She just couldn't wait to test it out, and when she did. Boy was she dissapointed. She accidently moved all the deatch traps to a different layer, making them not hit her at all. The outcome, you ask? Well...

_"Ssssss..."_

_Boom!_

"Shut it, Gray!"

* * *

**Story Score:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Erza - 5**

**Elfman - 0**

**Game - -4**

**Chapter 2:**

**Erza - 5**

**Elfman - 0**

**Juvia - 1**

**Gray - -6**

**Game - 2**

**Chapter 3:**

**Erza - 6**

**Elfman - 0**

**Juvia - 1**

**Gray - -8**

**Cana - 0**

**Game - 0**

* * *

**You can't understand the scoreboard, you say? Well every 5 (or earlier, if I want to) I'll make a scoreboard bonus which shows how they got or lost points. And different bonus chapters for a filler when I'm working on a bigger chapter.**


End file.
